


Fact and Fiction

by SamuelGodDamnDrake (iamironman923)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Coffee Shop, Knotting, M/M, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamironman923/pseuds/SamuelGodDamnDrake
Summary: Samuel Drake was used to dead-beat alphas and partners who left without warning. But what happens when Sam actually finds someone who is genuinely interested in him?





	1. Healing and the power of coffee

   

Sam yawned and pushed himself up off of the bed, swinging his legs over the side and sitting up, planting his feet on the cold hardwood floor. It was nearly 10am on a dreary Saturday and Sam had yet to move from bed aside to go use the restroom. He stretched his arms above his head and shook the sleepiness from his head, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

His hair was a mess and when he passed in front of the mirror in the bathroom he frowned and ran his hand through it. The last few weeks had been rough on him. The Alpha he had been seeing had completely stopped talking to him completely and it had completely taken Sam by surprise. He had really felt like things had been going well with him. At first he blamed himself. He knew some Alphas were intimidated by such a large Omega. And often Alphas confused him for another Alpha due to his large stature and off-putting demeanor.

Sam turned on the shower and climbed in. He was hoping that the warm water would help wash away some of the misery he had been feeling but all the heat did was make thing worse. 'Why? What on earth did I do to drive this one away?' He slumped against the shower wall and slid to the ground. Letting the warm water wash over him as he sobbed quietly into his hands.

It was nearly noon when Sam finally crawled out of the shower and pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a thin cotton t-shirt. It was chilly outside and he dug around in his closet before pulling out a denim jacket and slinging it over his shoulder. He figured maybe some fresh air might be good for him and decided to walk to the coffee shop that was a few blocks away. A warm cup of coffee almost always helped and the atmosphere was always enjoyable.

When he walked inside he was greeted by the barista. He was a small omega, thin and pale with thick rimmed glasses. He knew Sam by name and grinned.

“How ya doing Samuel?” He cocked his head and looked Sam up and down. “You just want the regular?” Sam nodded but made no attempt at small talk. When the younger omega turned around and handed him his drink he had a look of concern in his eyes and Sam just nodded a thank you and took his regular seat near the door in a small arm chair. He always loved the quiet homey feeling of the little coffee shop and enjoyed watching the other customers come in and over their drinks, some staying and others choosing to leave immediately.

An hour had passed before anyone else came in Sam had just finished his coffee when the bell on the door rang shrilly. Sam glanced up from the book he had picked up and swallowed hard. The man who had walked through the door was slightly shorter then Sam and had his dark hair slicked back. He wore a tight faded black t-shirt and dark gray jeans When he saw Sam staring he smirked and raised an eyebrow. Flustered, Sam turned away and hid his face in the book in his lap. He could feel the heat seeping into his face and huffed. Sam watched the man walk past and took a deep breath. The man was an alpha and Sam's heart started beating faster. He forced himself to take a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

“Mr. Adler!” The barista called out and the man walked over and picked up his coffee. He walk past Sam again on his way towards the door and smirked, looking Sam directly in the eyes. When Sam's dark browns met his blues Sam flushed and swallowed hard. The man winked at Sam before opening the door and stepping out into the cool fall air. Sam continued to stare at the door before shaking his head in a feeble attempt to clear it. But the alphas scent hung in the air and Sam could feel it suffocating him. He stood up abruptly, dropping his empty cup in the bin and rushed out the door.

 

\----------

 

Three days had passed and Sam couldn't get the Alpha out of his head. He had washed the clothes he was wearing that day twice and he could still smell the alpha's scent clinging to the fibers of them. Every time he walked past his closet it was unbearable and Sam groaned inwardly. He knew he was being irrational. Knew that it had something to do with his oncoming heat and pushed the thought of him to the back of his head. 'Jeez Sam. He was just some stranger. And you'll probably never see him again. Just forget about him!' he told himself over and over again. But still no matter what he did he couldn't get the thought of those broad shoulders, those deep blue eyes, and that gorgeous smirk out of his head.

He had considered visiting the coffee shop again, in hopes that the man would come back. But he knew it was a long shot anyways so he pushed the thought out of his head almost as soon as it had come into it. He had even put effort into researching a few of the other coffee shops in his area, trying his hardest to avoid their meeting place all together.

Today he had decided to give one of the new places a shot. It was a few more blocks away then normal but Sam didn't mind. It was a brisk day out and Sam pulled his jacket closer. He pulled the hat out of his pocket, pushing it over his head, and shoved his hands in his pockets. The leaves were beginning to fall and Sam looked up at the big oaks that grew overhead. He sighed heavily, no matter what he did he still couldn't get the alpha out of his mind. He had recalled the barista calling his name and let himself run the words over his tongue. 'Mr. Adler.' The name sounded so formal, so regal, and Sam loved the sound of it.

He was only a few blocks away from the shop when he could smell the coffee and he smiled. He hated to admit it but he definitely had a thing for coffee. A few years ago he would have slapped anyone who even suggested that they go get coffee. Now his days almost revolved around that dark bean water. When he walked in the door he was greeted by a tall Alpha wearing a navy blue apron who was cleaning off one of the tables by the door. Sam stood and looked at the menu before ordering a simple double shot espresso and taking it to a large love seat that faced the wall.

The atmosphere was nice and Sam was just beginning to sink into watching a couple of betas across from him playing chess when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and took a deep breath. He could smell it, the alpha, that had his hand on Sam's shoulder and his heart sank.

“Didn't expect to see /you/ here.” Said a deep voice as the hand on his shoulder released and he watched the small alpha out of the corner of his eye come around to face him. His hair was still slicked back but he now wore a midnight black shirt and a pair of dark black jeans. He gestured to the seat next to Sam and asked, “Is this taken?” Sam shook his head and gulped. The alpha held out his hand and raised an eyebrow. “The names Rafe, and you are...?”

“S-Samuel.” Sam mentally kicked himself for stuttering and took the mans hand. It was smaller then his but his grip was firm and comforting. When Sam released his hand the alpha looked almost stunned before shaking it off and gesturing towards his drink.

“So, whatcha drinking?” The man spoke so calmly, as if they were old friends, and it took Sam by surprise. Never before had he been spoken to as an equal by an alpha. 'Well. He probably thinks you're an alpha too.' Sam thought and mentally shook himself.

“Oh, just a double shot espresso.” Sam picked up his cup and took a sip before gesturing to the one in Rafe's hand. “And you?”

“Dark roast, Black, with Sugar.” Rafe nodded and took a sip of his drink. Sam marveled at the way his lips curled around the cup and he swallowed, looking away quickly as a blush spread across his face. “So, Samuel...” Sam groaned internally when the man said his name. It sent shivers down his spine and he shivered. “...what do you do for work?” Rafe looked at him with those bright blues and smiled. Sam went to open his mouth to speak and felt the words get caught in his throat.

“I...uh I'm a...writer,” Sam looked up at him as a blush spread across his cheeks and he quickly reached for his drink.

“Oh?” Rafe sounded almost surprised and Sam looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. “What kinds of things do you write?”

“Just.. you know... fiction novels and such.” Sam ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head. “Working on a treasure hunting novel right now. Just... silly stuff.” Sam looked down at his hands, embarrassed. “What uh... what do you do Mr. Adler?”

“Mr. Adler? And may I ask how you know my last name? Have you been stalking me?” Rafe cocked an eyebrow and Sam looked at him in alarm. The alpha laughed and shook his head. “Only kidding!” Sam took a deep breath and sighed in relief. “I work for my fathers company. We sell scent blockers and other Omega based products. Its a family business that grew into something much larger.” He gestured towards Sam and nodded, “You know Samuel, as an omega yourself, you might enjoy looking into some of our products. We just released one that is supposed to really help with cramping during heat.” Sam blushed and rubbed at a spot on the side of his cup.

“Yeah? That could be...interesting.” Sam gulped and looked back up at Rafe. He followed the strong line of his jaw up to the perfect cut of his hair where every piece seemed to be in its place.

Abruptly the alpha stood up and stretched his shoulders, pulling out his wallet and a pen. He took out a small card and scribbled something on the back before handing it to Sam. “Well Samuel. I am late for a meeting, but, my work number is on the front. My personal on the back. Would definitely love to hear more about that book of yours.” He winked at Sam and strode out of the coffee shop as Sam sat there, dumbfounded, turning the card over in his hand. On the back was a number written in black pen, with a small heart in the upper right hand corner. Sam turned to see if he could still see Rafe, but he was already gone. He shook his head and looked back down, unsure of what had even happened. 'Was any of this even real? Did that really just happen?' Sam thought as he stood up and walked towards the door.

 


	2. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After jokingly offering to have Rafe over for dinner, Sam finds himself face to face with the Alpha again and this time in his very own home.

Sam let the card sit on the counter for almost a week before he even considered messaging Rafe. He passed it every time he had to do absolutely anything in the kitchen and every time he did he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He kept thinking about reaching out to the young alpha but he honestly wasn't in the mood to be hurt again. But he seemed so genuine. The way he looked at Sam, the way he asked him about his work, and seemed so interested in hearing more made Sam even more confused.

“Just fucking do it...” Sam said out loud to himself and growled, punching the counter. Why wouldn't he just do it? What was so hard about just messaging someone? Sam picked up the card and flipped it over staring at the hand written numbers. He sighed and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket before typing in the numbers and staring at them on the screen. It took him forever just to even think about what the hell to send to some random stranger he only ever talked to once.

'Hello Mr. Adler. I hope it is still okay to contact you on this number. -Samuel Drake”

Sam hit send before he could give himself time to rethink it and flopped down on the couch, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He groaned loudly and slumped into the cushions. 'Come on Sam. Pull yourself together!' He jumped when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket, surprised to get a response so soon.

_'Hello handsome. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me.'_ Sam smiled when he read the cheeky message and opened his phone. He stared at the letters for what felt like ages, before he was able to formulate an appropriate response.

_'Forget about you? I don't know who could. You've been well I hope?'_ It wasn't long before they were talking like old friends. Sam enjoyed the way he flirted and often found himself flirting back. He was just about to tell Rafe he was hopping in the shower when he asked him what he was doing for the evening.

_'Just going to sit at home. Maybe make some dinner and watch a movie?'_

_'Oh? And I Wasn't invited?'_

_'Well, it might not be that exciting but you're always welcome over. I'm a pretty damn good cook.'_ Sam smiled and threw his phone in his pocket, swinging his legs off of his couch and standing up. His phone buzzed again and he pulled it out while walking to his room.

_'Yeah? Well, I'm in then. Just give me a time and place, I'll bring the wine.'_ Sam gulped. He didn't think Rafe would really take the bait. He stared at his phone in shock. He hadn't even considered what he would do if the alpha accepted the offer. He looked at the clock. It was ten minutes till 3 and Sam had little to no groceries in his house, he would have to go to the store first, and pick out a movie and.... Sam looked back down at his phone and took a deep breath.

_'Lets say 8 o'clock. 220 Broadleaf St.”_ Sam pressed send and decided not to shower. He needed to go grocery shopping before it was too late. He grabbed his helmet and walked out the door, the crisp air hitting his skin as he pulled on his denim jacket and swung his leg over his bike. He tightened his helmet and revved his motorcycle, warming it up. Most days he would just walk, but today he was in a rush. He only had 5 hours to make dinner and clean his place before the alpha arrived.

He was in and out of the store in 30 minutes. He rushed home and began cleaning as soon as the door was closed. He didn't know why he was so nervous about the younger man coming over but he felt his stomach churn every time he thought about the man. 'Fuck Sam. Why? Why would you invite him over after sitting on your ass all day?' Sam shook his head as he finished mopping the floor. His room was still slightly messy, but he didn't intend on bringing the alpha into his nest so he left it and closed the door.

It was nearly 7 o'clock and Sam had decided to start dinner. He was a great cook and he absolutely adored making burgers, he knew they were a surefire way to impress. He mixed the meats together and stuffed the burgers before setting them in the fridge to chill. He jumped when he heard his phone buzz and he wiped his hands on his apron.

_'I'm running a bit early and am already in the area. Is it okay if I come by now?'_ Sam shuddered nervously. He had hoped he had time to clean himself up before the alpha arrived and now? He shook his head, clearing it, and wrote back.

_'Yeah. Of course. Dinner wont be ready for a while but you're more then welcome to come by.'_ He sighed and took his apron off. Even if he was close, Sam still had time to throw on clean clothes. He decided on a pair of jeans that hugged his ass nicely and a t-shirt that clung to his arms, showing them off. Just as he was throwing his soiled clothes into the hamper the door bell rang. Sam ran past the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair before he took a deep breath and went to the door.

When he opened the door he gasped slightly. Rafe was standing there in a pair of dark jeans and a button up that clung to his biceps so nicely that Sam felt himself growing warm just looking at them.

“Well, hello handsome.” Rafe said and stepped inside when Sam gestured for him to come in. Sam watched him closely, the way he held himself made him near breathless. Sam could tell the alpha was picking up his scent and he watched him close his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“So, I'm making burgers. I hope that's okay?” Sam took the bottle of wine from the alphas hands and set it on the counter while Rafe took his time looking around Sam's small house.

“Burgers? Okay? Man, burgers are my favorite.” Rafe smiled at the omega and turned back to the posters on the wall. Sam went back to cooking as Rafe slowly made his way over to the island in the center of the kitchen. “So, do you like to cook?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I always enjoyed it. I used to cook a lot for my little brother but hes got his own pack now so, I don't do a lot of it these days.” Sam looked up only for a slight moment and then went back to cutting the potatoes that he was using to make homemade french fries. He could feel Rafe's eyes on him and swallowed hard. 'Come on Sam. Pull yourself together. It's just two friends having dinner.' Sam shook himself mentally and smiled up at Rafe.

“So, do you cook?” Sam asked the young alpha who merely shook his head.

“No, I was never taught. Living in a family of well to do alphas means we don't have much time to learn things like that. It's whats expected of our omegas.” Rafe frowned. “Not to say that omegas should only exist to please their alphas.” He added in quickly. Sam could feel the tension in the conversation and he smiled at Rafe.

“Hey. That's society.” Sam shrugged and placed the tray of fries in the oven while opening the lid on the burgers and flipping them. “So, the plan was to sit and watch some sappy movie by myself this evening, but did you have anything in mind that you wanted to watch?”

Rafe chuckled. “I'm okay with Sappy. What were you thinking about?”

“Well, I've got 'Remember me' saved on the DVR. But it's super sappy.” Sam grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet above the stove and set them on the table that he had previously set. He opened the freezer and brought the bottle of wine over to the table, he could feel the alphas eyes on him and hung his head slightly. “So, do you uh...have any siblings?”

The alpha shook his head. “No, It's always just been me and my parents. They are more out of the picture now but it was always just the three of us when I was a kid.” Sam nodded and giving a little 'Ah' in response as he placed the burgers onto buns and carried the plates to the table, a bowl full of fries under his arm.

“Soups on.” Sam said as he pulled out a chair for Rafe.

“What a gentleman.” Rafe grinned as he took his seat and poured himself a glass of wine. Sam held up his glass and Rafe poured him some as well. They ate in near silence and Sam watched Rafe out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to be enjoying his meal, letting out soft contented croons as he took large bites.

At one point Rafe happened to catch the older omega staring at him and he cocked his head to the side and smirked. “You like the view Samuel?” Rafe said with a chuckle as Sam turned bright red.

“Y-yes.” He muttered and looked down at his lap before pushing himself away from the table and going to place his plate in the sink. 'Jesus Sam. Get a grip. Reign it in.' He thought to himself as he set his dishes in the sink, not even noticing that the smaller man had followed him to the kitchen.

When Sam turned around he gasped, almost falling over Rafe who had walked up behind him. With one arm he placed his dish in the sink behind Sam and the other reached up to touch Sam's cheek.

“You know. You're a pretty nice sight as well Samuel.” Sam gulped as Rafe ran his hand down his jawline. He saw the young alpha lick his lips and he shuddered nervously.

“Y-yeah? You uh... think so?” Sam's gaze continued to hold Rafe's as he fought to keep his breathing regular. The alpha nodded and leaned up, pressing his lips hard onto Sam's. Taken aback Sam gasped softly and leaned into the kiss, deepening it as the alpha let out a low growl. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller mans neck and crooned softly before the alpha pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

“A gracious host, a wonderful cook, and a good kisser? How are you still alone?” Rafe gave a little chuckle and Sam removed his arms from around Rafe's neck, looking at the floor. Rafe cocked his head to the side and cupped Sam's cheek, pulling his face to look at him. “Hey now. Nothing to be embarrassed by. I was only kidding babe. ” Rafe leaned up and kissed him again, gently biting on Sam's lip, earning a soft moan from the taller man.

Sam pulled away this time and removed Rafe's hand from his face taking it in his and leading him over to the couch. He sat down on one of the cushions and waited for Rafe to sit next to him before pulling him into a deep kiss. He ran his tongue over Rafe's bottom lip and the smaller man parted his lips, letting out a soft croon and placing his hands on Sam's hips. Growling, Sam took the younger man's wandering hands as a good sign and pushed closer to him, running his hands up the alpha's sides. Sam propped himself up on his hip and leaned forward, pushing Rafe gently into the soft cushions beneath them. He was on top of the Alpha now, with his hands on wither side of Rafe's head as he stared down into his handsome face.

The alpha smirked. “So, now that you've got me here, what do you plan to do with me?” He said with a devious smile. Sam leaned down and kissed Rafe gently before huffing softly and running his tongue gently across the mans jawline. He was so close to his scent gland and it was driving Sam absolutely mad as he held back the urge to bite down. He nipped softly at his jaw right below his ear before moving to his earlobe, which he sucked softly as he crooned in the alpha's ear. “I would love to take you right now.” The alpha growled as he stroked the taller mans ribs from below him. Sam pulled back and looked into this eyes, seeing a flash of lust as the smaller man wrapped a hand around Sam's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, their tongues intertwining in a battle of dominance. Sam let out a soft moan as Rafe sucked gently, causing the alpha to growl deeply. Sam could feel himself getting aroused, could feel the slick beginning to form as his member began to ache. He let out another soft moan when he felt Rafe shift beneath him.

Sam could smell the arousal coming off the younger man in waves and he took a deep breath of it. It was a clean smell, mixed with a slight musk and it drove Sam absolutely crazy. He felt himself giving in to his omega cravings and whimpered soft, placing his head next to Rafe's and whispering in his ear, “Please Alpha. Please take me”, before pushing himself off of the younger man and standing up. Rafe looked up at him, perplexed, before catching Sam's eyes as he looked down the hallway, towards his bedroom. Sam groaned internally, wishing now that he had cleaned his nest. Rafe stood up, understanding the omegas silent directions, and followed him down the hall.

It only took a few seconds after closing the door before the alpha was on him, and Sam melted into his arms like ice cream dropped on the sidewalk in the dead of summer. He moaned when the smaller man brushed up against his member and Rafe cocked an eyebrow and looked down. “Oh, someone is excited.” He teased before trailing a hand lightly over Sam's ever growing erection. Sam blushed and dropped his head and Rafe reached up and cupped his chin, smirking. “I like that in an Omega. Eager to be fucked.” Sam took a step back and dropped to the bed, letting the alpha crawl over him and place kisses up his neck. He stopped near his scent gland and growled deeply, sending shivers down Sam's body.

Sam could feel the mans erection growing as he pressed his body to Sam's. Sam gave a slight moan and kissed Rafe deeply before bucking his hips upwards and looking into the alpha's eyes with a pleading look. Rafe licked his bottom lip and slid his hands up under Sam's shirt, pulling it over his head before sitting back on his heels and removing his own. His hands made their way to the button on his pants as Sam watched with bated breath. He wanted the younger man so badly now that his insides ached and he could feel the slick beginning to pool. Sam arched his hips when the younger man pulled at the button on his pants, and slipped them off in one quick motion. Sam blushed a deed shade of red when Rafe stood up and looked over his almost naked body with a satisfied grin, nodding in approval. The omega let out a deep whine before the alpha crawled back over him and bit down on his collar bone. Sam let out a whine and bucked his hips upward to grind against Rafe's member.

“Are you going to be a good little omega for me?” The alpha breathed into his chest as he made his way down Sam's body, stopping above the hem of his boxers and pulling them down slowly. When Rafe took Sam's member in his hand he let out a stifled moan and threw his head back. He felt Rafe's tongue against the head of his member as one of his hands made it's way to his tight hole. Rafe moaned softly as he slipped his mouth further down onto Sam's shaft and pressed his index finger into Sam. The omega cried out as he felt Rafe slip his digit into him and bucked up against the man's mouth. Rafe pumped slowly into Sam, adding another finger and stretching him in preparation for his cock.

“Mmmmm, Nice and slick.” The alpha praised as he worked his fingers in an out of the moaning mess that had become of Sam. When he pulled them out of the omega, Sam let out a disappointed huff and Rafe chuckled. “Hey now. Just be patient and I will fill you up with something even better.” Rafe leaned back and removed his boxers, licking his lips as he watched the omega sprawled out on the bed for him. “On your hands and knees.” He ordered and Sam happily obeyed. Rafe got on his knees behind the omega and pressed the head of his cock into the older mans tight wet hole. Sam moaned as he felt the alpha enter him and clenched his fists into the comforter beneath him. Rafe was larger then any alpha he had ever taken before and it took all he had not to cry out as he slipped inside of him. Rafe pumped into Sam, holding him by the hips as he slipped deeper and deeper into the moaning omega. Sam panted into the bed as he felt the alpha's knot growing larger with every thrust, his own cock throbbing as a bead of pre-cum leaked from its tip. Rafe reached around and grasped the base of Sam's cock, pumping it with every thrust of his own.

It took all Sam had not to cum immediately. The combined sensations of being fucked and having Rafe's hand around his own throbbing member was more then he had ever experienced. Rafe let out a deep moan as his thrusts began to grow faster and deeper. Sam could feel the Alpha's knot growling more bulbous by the moment and and he moaned loudly. “R-Rafe. A-Alpha...please can I cum?” The omega asked. Rafe let out a growl. “Yes. Yes you've been a good little Omega... I-I'm going to cum too...” Rafe said and pushed as deep as he could into the Omega, his knot securing itself deep inside the walls of the omega's tight hole as the omega came, letting out a loud throaty moan.

Rafe wrapped his arms around Sam's torso and pulled him to his chest, laying them both down as they panted, trying to catch their breath. He placed soft kisses on Sam's shoulders and neck. “What a good little Omega.” He praised and Sam smiled, running his fingers over Rafe's arms that still held him tightly around the middle. They laid like that for a good hour as Rafe's knot slowly shrank and Sam crooned softly when he finally felt it slip from him. He turned and sighed, laying his head on the smaller man's chest. Rafe kissed the top of Sam's head and smiled.

“So, is this uh, the part where you ask me to leave?” Rafe said with a smirk. Sam shook his head and wrapped an arm around Rafe's mid section.

“I mean, you can leave if you want to. But I don't mind if you stay.” Sam said, looking up at Rafe. Rafe smiled and kissed Sam's forehead before closing his eyes. Sam lay there, listening to the deep breathing of the smaller man and yawned. He wasn't sure what time it was, just that he was incredibly exhausted and he closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep listening to the younger mans heartbeat under his ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry for such a long drawn out chapter... more to come. Will be updating this fic weekly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never written A/B/O smut, so if any of it was off or seemed strange, please let me know. Would love to get some proper feedback and write/edit accordingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in chapter 2


End file.
